1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines commonly incorporate ring-strut-ring assemblies for adding structural support to the engines. In hot sections of an engine, durability of ring-strut-ring assemblies may be limited due to thermal fatigue. By way of example, thermal fatigue can be caused at thermal mismatch locations where relatively hotter struts of the assembly join with the relatively cooler rings. Such a thermal mismatch can be aggravated during engine transients as the struts tend to respond faster to temperature changes than do the rings.